


How Too Love

by Andrea250



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Victon Seungwoo and Seungsik love story. Read to find out.





	How Too Love

**Author's Note:**

> After months of deciding what to do with this story I decided to put it out.

 

A/N: I am using the what a soul mate dialog in this story as it fits what I am trying to write. That does not belong to me but nor the members but the rest does. Hope you enjoy reading. 

3rd person's P.O.V: 

Fall is the season of love. To some it is heartbreak, getting back up, moving on, and learning to love again. 

We all have our own situations and issues that we have zero time for other things. We become numb to the events happening around us. 

"Dad who is this?" a little girl no older than six, walks into her fathers study. She has a picture in her hand, a look of puzzlement displayed on her face and Seungwoo motions for her to come further.

"Where did you find that?" he pulled the tiny girl on his lap and looks at the picture that spoke a thousand emotions, that could cripple his heart. 

 

"It was in a book. That I found last night." she giggled. "Who is the boy with brow hair. Appa" she admired the beautiful photo that held so much love and memories for Seungwoo. His heart shattered all over again. 

"He is my soulmate" he said lovingly at the thought of Seungsik. "What's a soulmate?" the little girl looking up at her father.

"It's uhhh..." how could he explain this to her. He muled over the thought, trying to find the right words as perfect as his Seungsik was. 

"Well, it's like a best friend, but more." he could not hide the affection in his eyes. 

"It's the one person in the world who knows you better, than anyone else." he moved his brown locks out of his face. 

"It's someone who makes you a better person." He retracted his sentence.

"Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself." He held his daughter closer. 

"Because they inspire you." Seungsik was the best thing that happened to Seungwoo. He always knew what was on his mind and always stayed humble. He was a really nice guy and made Seungwoo want to strive for a better future.

"A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever." He knew in his own heart, he may love his wife but Seungsik will forever be his first and forever love.

"It's the one person who... Who knew you and accepted you and... Believed in you before anyone else did." Seungsik was always his number one person to go too. He knew just the right words to say to Seungwoo, he knew how to calm him down.

"Or when anyone else would. Seungsik always believed and followed Seungwoo. Never questioned him and always trusted him. 

"And no matter what happens, you will always love them." still til this day Seungsik held his heart and soul. Hopefully Seungsik felt the same to this day. 

"Nothing could ever change that." still nothing detoured the special place he has in his heart for the other male. 

His daughter looked up at her father and saw tears falling down his tired face. Her face softened and she wiped away his tears.

"Why are you crying appa" he quickly cheered up for his daughter's sake. 

"I am not" he smiled bitterly at the thought of his past love. They could still be together if it were not for his own self greed and cowardice.

He does not regret his daughter, not at all. He just wished that he could see Seungsik and apologize and hold him one last time. 

"What happened to him?" She tilted her head in curiosity and wonder. 

"I don't know..." he truthfully spoke "I would like to believe he is happy and in love."

His heart ache at the thought of someone replacing him. At the same time he must of made Seungsik feel the same when he choose his wife and future over Seungsik.

-Flashback-

8 years ago

21 yrs old Seungwoo  
20 yrs old Seungsik

"Why are you doing this" Seungsik pleaded and screamed at Seungwoo. 

"You know, I can't give this up" Seungwoo threw a pillow at the mirror in their shared bedroom. "You have a choice! You have me and shouldn't that be enough?" Seungsik was falling at the seams. 

"No" he spoke softly. His tone telling the younger male everything and with much regret. 

"We could be happy" Seungsik only wished that Seungwoo would see it the same way. "I can give myself and you a better life by being a part." Seungwoo sounded cold and uncaring. 

"No one would accept our relationship. I have a business to run and my parents have someone in mind for me." It felt like poison on his tongue when he spoke those words. 

"I love you" Seungsik moved to hug him, he wanted Seungwoo to understand that it is not the best decision. He would be willing to keep there relationship a secret, if it meant still being together. 

Seungwoo felt the pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist. It reminds him of home and completeness. He sighed and he knew this next part would hurt the younger male. But this would kill Seungwoo more, it would feel like a dagger piercing through his heart with no mercy. 

"I loved you" he spoke detachment in his voice and ice that can cut like a knife. "I don't love you, like I did yesterday."

Seungsik did not believe him not one bit. "You are lying" he heaved as tears rushed down his cheeks that made him sob. 

"This is for the best" Seungwoo wanted to hold him but refused too because Seungwoo would change his mind. "We can't keep living this way" he tried to keep himself from falling apart.

"Let me go" Seungsik refused and this made it harder for the older male. "We could never be together." Seungwoo knew that people would talk and judge them. 

It worried him because if people found out, it could ruin his image and reputation. Most of all it could hurt Seungsik, people are ruthless and spineless. 

"We were only fun not a relationship" Seungwoo held back the tears that could cause a flood. Still he could tell that Seungsik did not want to budge. 

So he had to be harsh and hurtful. "Don't you understand I am breaking up with you. I can't be seen with you, I can't be seen with a fag! You would destroy everything I have tried to achieve and I would hate myself and mostly you." 

He knew he had pushed the envelope and he pushed Seungsik off himself. He fixed his gray suit. He looked to the floor of the apartment and his heart began to break.

Seungsik sat on the ground in tears and his hair disheveled and he wanted to take him into his arms and plead for forgiveness. 

Instead he picked up his suitcase and walked right out that door and never looked back.

\- flashback end- 

He remembered why he hates the fall. It was the season of heartbreak and hell for him. He wished he never walked out that door. But most of all out of Seungsik's life.

He was brought out of thought when he heard the front door bell ring. He told his daughter to run off and play in her room. 

He kept looking at the picture in his hand and he held it to his chest, it was the few things left of Seungsik and he wanted to keep all of them. Every little bit that reminded him of happiness. Not that he was not happy, it just Seungsik is his home forever.

He walked down the luxurious hall of his home (more like mansion) and it did not take long for him to be met with a sight. It was namjoo the house maid and a man that he could never forget.

"Seungsik" he called out and the man just stared at Seungwoo. His eyes spoke for him and it hurt all over again. 

"Seungwoo" the man smiled at him and he couldn't believe that he was here. 

-The end

I hope you enjoyed the story. Everyone this is my first Victon fanfiction and I enjoyed writing it so much. Hope you all loved it. 

Well it is good to be back. Love you all my wonderful readers, be happy and healthy. Bye!!!

-AndreaXx


End file.
